Falling For Him A One Direction Fanfic
by Forever-a-Fanfictioner
Summary: I reached and opened the door to my house, and swiftly swept Jesse through the door frame. I carried her upstairs, and set her softly down on my bed. And she was asleep in minutes. I went to go to the guest bedroom, but Jesse's hand caught mine and she pulled me to her side "don't leave me" she muttered sleepily.


Chapter one

Jesse P.O.V:

I arrived in London, with no friends and a great job. I stood in line at the luggage dispenser, waiting for my luggage, with my IPod ear buds in. When I saw my Overly-decorated luggage come through, I jumped up to grab it, forgetting that I was in a line. I bumped up against the person behind me, and I instantly felt the scalding coffee drip down my spine. "Oh my gosh!" the guy behind me exclaimed. He was cute, with curly brown hair and really deep dimples. His eyes were gray; he looked to be about 17. "Ouch!" I looked down, and the hot coffee was dripping down my white lace shirt. He looked nervous, and was anxiously glancing around. No one else seemed to notice him and me standing there. "I'm-I'm sorry" he stuttered. "It's fine" I replied, and I smiled at him. "I'm Jesse" I stuck out my hand, and reached for his. "I'm-I'm Harry, I'm sorry about the coffee, ca-can I help you somehow?" He muttered. "You could help me find…" I shuffled through the papers looking for my apartment address. "Umm…1007 Boulevard St." I finished. "Could I take you to dinner first? To make up for the coffee of course." He quickly stated. "Umm…sure why not." I stated quickly. He grabbed my luggage off the rack, pulling his behind him. Harry grabbed my elbow leading me to his car, it was a sleek Mustang: purple and black. He pulled the door open for me and stuffed our stuff in his trunk; he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. He slid in the driver's seat, and that's when he started actually talking, his smile was better verses his sulkily attitude from earlier. "Sorry about inside there, I just didn't want to be mobbed." He explained. "So, do you mind if we pick up my four friends?" he asked flirtatiously. "Nope" I said popping my p.

Ten minutes later we pulled up at a huge mansion/house. Harry got out of the car, and came around to open the door for me, "Whoa, you li-live here?" It was my turn to stutter. "Yup" quickly came his reply. He briskly walked to the front door and unlocked it. He gestured for me to come inside, and I followed him. The instant I walked through the door, four boys attacked me. They were all cute, but one of them stuck out. He was tall with brown hair that stuck mainly up. His smile was perfect, as were his slight dimples. His eyes were strikingly sea green; he was wearing a striped polo, with red skinny jeans. He was hot. He was the first on top of me; all five of us were sprawled on the floor. Harry smirked as the boys tackled me.

Louis P.O.V.:

Harry walked in; followed by the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was just below her shoulders, she was a brunette. Her hair was straight, with a side swoop bang that fell across her forehead. Her bangs almost hid her glasses; they were brown framed with pink on the sides. Her eyes were a dark brown, with a thin emerald ring around them. She wore no make-up, but some lip-gloss. She was wearing a thin lace shirt that looked as if it had been recently spilt with coffee or hot chocolate and thick winter boots over black leggings. Her smile was big, and it lit up her whole face. She blushed as she saw me looking at her, and glanced to her feet. She was cute. My first instinct was to ask her name, but the second was more…me. So, I ran directly at her and wrapped her into a big bear hug. Niall, Liam, and Zayn followed my lead, and ran at us. Niall hit us first, and we fell over, Liam and Zayn just added to weight. Harry stood and smirked at us all sprawled on the floor. "MY HAIR! No!" Zayn exclaimed, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Liam pulled himself up, and pulled Niall up off the floor. I felt the weight lift off my back as they stood. It was just me and this beautiful girl under me. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. "Umm…can you get off of me?" she giggled. "Oh yeah…sure" I breathed. Pulling myself up off the floor, I reached for her hand to help her up. She smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back.

Jesse P.O.V.

"Ok guys, this is Jesse Hunter." I waved "I spilt my coffee on her at the airport. And we are all taking her to dinner." Harry explained. "Yep…wha-what, you are all taking me to dinner?" I asked confused. "Yes…" Harry replied. "Okay, this is Niall he pointed to a cute blonde. This is Zayn, Harry pointed to the one that ran to fix his hair. This is Liam, he pointed to a tall, soft –looking brown headed boy. And this, he gestured to the cutest one with the sea-green eyes, is Louis." Harry told me each of their names as he pointed to them. "Ugh…I need FOOD!" Niall exclaimed. "You always want food" Liam said. "Umm…guys? I think I need a shirt?" I half asked half exclaimed. "Niall's the smallest size, he'll have something." Harry said. "Ugh…Do I have to let a girl wear my clothes? Louis is smallest and his house is closer" Niall whined. "I'll let you borrow something, come on" Louis smiled sweetly.

Louis P.O.V.:

"Follow me, my house is this way." I led her through the front door, down Harry's unkempt lawn, and straight into my clean house. "So, you each have your own house?" She asked. "Yeah, w-we're One Direction. That's why we each have our own house." I answered her question. "So, wait. You are telling me that I am hanging with the biggest boy band of the century?" She puzzled. "Yeah" I waited for the fan girl scream, which never came. "Cool!" Jesse exclaimed. I opened the door to my closet and I let her choose the shirt, she chose a pin striped black and white button down. I led her to my bathroom, praying that there was nothing embarrassing lying in wait. I sat down on my bed as I waited for her to change shirts, two minutes later she came out of the bathroom, balling up her coffee stained shirt. I decided that she was going to be mine. She smiled, and looked to me. We stood like that for a minute, when she broke the silence "Are we going or…" her voice trailed off. "Oh yeah…" came my dazed reply. I led her out of my backyard, and to the waiting boys, who'd already chosen the cars. Harry, Zayn and I were to ride in Harry's car, and Liam, Jesse, and Niall were to ride in Liam's car. I wanted to ride with Jesse but, I didn't want to make a show. So, I went with it. The boys had planned to go to Nando's, Niall's favorite restaurant. When we got there we all got out of the cars, loudly and entered Nando's. This was Niall's "home Nando's" so; they always had a booth in the back just for us. Jesse, Niall, and I all ended up sitting on one side of the booth, with Harry, Liam, and Zayn on the other.

Jesse P.O.V.:

By the end of the night, Louis had us all laughing. When I checked my watch it was ten o'clock! "Omg…its ten o'clock, I better get home!" I exclaimed. Louis offered to drive me and I accepted, and we walked to the car leaving all the boys inside Nando's. Louis pulled opened the door for me, and I got in. He walked to the driver's side and put the key in the ignition. But, he didn't turn it. On his face there was an expression I couldn't read, he angled his body to me, and looked at me. He was quiet for a second and when he spoke his voice was husky with emotion. "Jesse…" he started "I-I like you, I like you a lot. So, will you be my girlfriend." He sounded braver with every word. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I replied, he smiled, and looked relived. He leaned down, and his lips touched mine, and fireworks exploded in my head, his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands tangled in that oh-so-touchable hair. We pulled apart, and gasped for breath. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and I put my number in and he did the same for me. "Now, let's get you home" Louis sighed. "What's the address?" He asked. "1007 Boulevard Street." I told him. He frowned, "That address doesn't exist, and they must have given you a fake house" "WHAT! Where am I supposed to say?" I yelled. "You can stay with me; it's going to be okay." Louis said. He whipped out his phone, and called Harry and explained everything to the boys. While he was talking on the phone, he was absentmindedly driving around; I looked at the Christmas lights on every house. I eventually got tired and curled up into a ball in the seat, and fell asleep.

Louis P.O.V.:

I finished talking to Harry and I looked over to see Jesse curled up in a ball, asleep. She looked so sweet, but she couldn't just sleep in the car, but I didn't want to wake her. I debated with myself over this problem. Two minutes later, I had resolved this problem. I would just carry her. I exited the car after I parked in my driveway, and scooped her up bridal style. I held her close, and saw she was stirring in her sleep. She opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile, she tried to get down from me carrying her but I held her tight. I reached and opened the door to my house, and swiftly swept Jesse through the door frame. I carried her upstairs, and set her softly down on my bed. And she was asleep in minutes. I went to go to the guest bedroom, but Jesse's hand caught mine and she pulled me to her side "don't leave me" she muttered sleepily. Reluctantly, I crawled in beside her and snaked my arms around her, her hair in my face. The back of her head was close to my face. I breathed in her smell, vanilla, and I closed my eyes.


End file.
